


Dancing for Sam Winchester - Part 2

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Dancing for Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Dancing, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Magic Mike reference, Music, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Smut and Fluff, kinda fluffy too, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you and Sam used up all of the hot water, you discover that the passion you share exists outside of the shower. But that doesn’t mean Sam doesn’t want to see you dance again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing for Sam Winchester - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO MY MOST POPULAR FIC!!! 
> 
> Be sure to listen to the music I tag in case you wanna know what music Sam has you dancing too. 
> 
> The Set List:  
> [ "London Bridge"](https://youtu.be/uQBx4PFfzxk) by Fergie  
> [ "Feel It" ](https://youtu.be/W4BfaYU1_mM) by Jacquees (this is a scene from Magic Mike XXL)  
> [ "Feel It" ](https://youtu.be/LVN5yHDn0rY) by Jacquees (just the plain song on youtube if you can't watch the Magic Mike scene)

Dean’s shouting at Sam from down the hall was a boner killer.

It’s not like what he’d said had killed the mood. Sam _did_ leave his clothes in the bathroom, piled on top of yours. And you and Sam had _indeed_ used up all of the hot water during your first session of sex. (Dean must not be doing something right if he thought shower sex was complicated because you and Sam had nailed it [pun intended] perfectly.)

Your second session was only deterred because Sam was 89% sure that his older brother would be coming into Sam’s room unannounced to throw his clothes at him. Sam had reassured you that while he wanted to be with you and had no problem ‘staking his claim and declaring you off limits to Dean,’ he’d just prefer that Dean didn’t find out you were together by walking in and seeing Sam’s face buried between your legs. You obviously agreed. One Winchester catching you getting off was enough for one day.

And so Sam allows you to crawl underneath the covers like you’d jokingly attempted earlier. Sam slept on deep crimson silk sheets and they feel sublime on your naked body. You burrow deep, pulling the sheets and comforter up to your neck and hum with contentment.

“Mmm, comfy,” you wearily grin with your eyes closed. When Sam doesn’t respond, you open your eyes to see him standing at the end of the bed, still wearing his towel around his waist. You inwardly scowl because why is it so easy for men to wrap a towel around their waist when every towel you used was a risk to see if it would even fit around your boobs and cover your body? Not fair.

Sam is looking towards his bedroom door, head tilted slightly like he’s listening for Dean. Without even looking at you, Sam slips out of the room. He returns with all of your clothes in his arms and locks his bedroom door behind him. Your mind runs away with the idea that you are now Sam Winchester’s hostage.

Sam puts your cell phone–which had also been left in the bathroom–next to his on the nightstand. He is standing next to where you’re curled up. He grins at you and you flutter your eyelashes.

“What?” you ask, offering a penny for his thoughts.

“I like the look of you in my bed,” Sam answers, his voice deep, smooth, and full of a lust he’s barely concealing. You blush and pulled the covers up to your nose, hiding the giddy smile on your face. “But…you’re on my side,” he adds, semi-seriously.

“Oh, well that’s okay,” you say as you scooch over to the left side of the bed. “I like the left side better anyway.”

“Then that’s _your_ side now,” Sam replies with a sort of half-smile, half-smirk. He likes making you blush and designating a part of his bed as yours definitely accomplishes that. You honestly can’t believe how ready he is to share with you, letting you get comfortable like you belong here in his room. How long had he wanted this, to be with you? You’re starting to think that the answer was for quite awhile and that frustrates you because that means you guys lost time together.

Still wearing his towel, Sam slides under the covers and moves into the middle of the bed, stretching his arm out to pull you in close to his body. He’s got you laying on your right side and nestled into his body. Your hand rests on his chest and slides down to his abs.

He’s so hot, radiating so much body heat that you can’t imagine how warm he must get sleeping in pajamas. Maybe he doesn’t? The idea of Sam Winchester sleeping in the buff brings a blush and smile to your face which you try to hide by laying your head on his chest. Sam has his arm wrapped around your shoulders but with the other hand he cups your cheek and guides you to lift your face and stare at him. He gives you this half-smile, half smirk.

“What’s got you red?”

“You’re practically naked,” you start to say. Sam chuckles and lifts the sheets to look under the covers at your two bodies tangling together.

“And you _are_ naked,” he observes, showing no signs of lowering the sheets and stopping his appreciative staring. You pin the covers down with your left arm, blushing even more.

“Stop it,” you giggle. Sam squeezes your shoulders, bringing you an inch closer so he can place a kiss on your head. “What I was trying to say, was that you’re almost completely naked and you’re still really warm. Are you getting sick?” You make a show of touching his stomach and chest and cheeks and forehead, checking for fever. When your hand returns to his cheek, Sam covers it and keeps it there.

“No, I’m not sick,” he huffs, his forehead creasing as he raises his eyebrows to give you a look that implies you’re being silly or foolish. You scowl at him. He moves your hand from his check to his lips where he presses a couple of kisses to your palm before moving your hand back to his chest where he weaves his fingers with yours. He takes in a deep breath of contentment. “I feel great. Better than I have in a long time. I needed this.”

“So, what? You just really needed a good lay?” you tease and frown, pretending to be hurt. Sam’s arm around your shoulders, slides down to tickle your armpit and sides. You giggle and squirm for a few seconds before he’s decided you’ve had enough.

“No,” he says firmly. “It’s not like that. I meant that I really needed _you_. I’ve always wanted you but, Y/N, I need you too.” Sam’s caressing your cheek again, his thumb running along your cheekbone. You’re leaning into it, your fake frown and smile is long gone and replaced with the soft look of concern. The Winchester Brothers are famous for bottling up their feelings so you’re ears and heart are open to receive what Sam has found the courage to say. “These last few hunts have been…terrifying. Watching you kick ass but still being scared out of my mind that you’re going to get hurt…” There’s a flash of a painful expression coming across his stunning facial features so you reach up to run your fingers through his hair. “Before I ever got the chance to tell you…”

“Hey, hey,” you cut him off, “It’s ok. I’m still here. I’m still kicking ass,” you half smile and the corners of Sam’s mouth tilt up like it’s harder to smile because he’s still concerned. “I’m still here,” you repeat, “with you. We’re _here_ , in this _ridiculously_ comfortable bed,” you roll your eyes with exaggerated pleasure and that makes Sam huff a little chuckle. “Seriously, I don’t want to leave this bed _ever_. It’s so much better than mine. What is it? You have some sort of down feather mattress pad? I could sleep here for years,” you add, getting off subject. Sam settles a little deeper into the bed so that he’s lying flat rather than being propped up by his pillow.

“Well good because I would love for you to stay in this bed with me forever…but I can imagine a few other things we could do besides sleep,” he says, quirking a mischievous eyebrow at you as his hand slides from your shoulder along your body until he is molding his large hand to the curve of your ass. You gently slap his chest, your jaw hanging open like he’s scandalized you. He retracts his hand and places it on your waist.

“But seriously, Sam,” you revert back to your previous point of reassurance. “We’re here together now. That’s all that matters.” You prop yourself up with your right elbow to press a lingering kiss to Sam’s soft pink lips. As you pull away, the tip of your tongue darts out to brush over his upper lip. Sam gives off a small moan at that brief touch. He’s squeezing you tighter to his body and one of your legs hooks over his and you’re probably feeling a hint of arousal. “I wish you’d caught me in the shower sooner though,” you grumble as your hand trails down his abdomen, avoids his crotch and grazes over his muscular thigh. Sam’s hips buck up at your teasing touch.

“God, you were so fucking sexy.” Sam turns his face into your hair and starts nuzzling you, his lips and teeth grazing over your ear. “The way you were dancing…and then I got to see you naked.” Sam’s practically growling. His hand is back on your ass but now you’re arching you back and pushing your ass into his hand. “Fucking perfect.”

Your fingers start to trace his hips where the towel begins. You’re about to hook your finger in the makeshift waistband when you’re both startled by your phone vibrating loudly on the night stand. You pull back as if your phone was someone who’d caught you in the act. The two of you are frozen, and when the phone vibrates again, signaling a second text, Sam grabs it with a sigh and hands it to you.

“If it’s Dean, we don’t want him to call you and hear it come from my room,” he explains. Sure enough it is Dean. His first text is warning you and complaining about there not being any hot water because of Sam. You stifle a laugh and show it to Sam. He rolls his eyes. The second text is Dean asking you where you are. You text him back saying you’re in your room napping and that he should leave you alone for a few hours. 

Dean texts back saying “ _ok, Grumpy. :-P_ ”

While you’re arranging your alibi, Sam has left the bed and picked up your ipod and speaker. He sits on the bed and starts scrolling through it.

“What are you doing?” you ask as you give Sam your phone, who sets it back on the nightstand.

“I’m looking at your music. I want you to dance again,” he flashes a naughty grin at you. It sends a giddy thrill through you but you feel a slight twinge of insecurity, you shrug it off and disguise it.

“Unfortunately, Sam, I only dance in the shower,” you say looking up at him from under your lashes. Sam chuckles while chewing on his lower lip.

“We’ll see about that,” he says, accepting your non-existent challenge. He seems to just randomly click play on your ipod and turns on the speaker. The music starts and the song is undeniably familiar.

“ _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit / Are you ready for this? / Oh, shit!_ ”

It’s Fergie’s song “London Bridge.” Sam manages to nudge you out of the bed and forces you to stand before him, naked. Oh shit, is right. He wants you to dance to this?

You’ve cross your arms over your body hiding the important parts and you feel your embarrassment reaching up into your face, turning your entire face red. Your hands rush up to cover your red face, leaving everything else on display, which Sam definitely takes advantage of. His face is all giddy happiness, his mouth is open in a goofy half-smile, half-laugh. He captures the tip of his tongue between his front teeth and lower lip.

“Come on, Y/N, dance for me,” he pleads, getting comfortable on the bed by laying on his stomach. (He’s still wearing that damn towel!) The curve of his ass in that towel, his marble-like shoulders and arms which are propping him up, that sweet sweet smile…it’s irresistible. And the fact that he’s looking like this, looking at you, it ignites that spark of confidence once more.

You convince yourself you’re just having fun in the shower, or the car or your room while cleaning and then the diva in you comes out.

“ _When I come to the clubs, step aside / Part the seas, don’t be having me in the line / V.I.P ‘cause you know I gotta shine / I’m Fergie Ferg / And me love you long time_ ,” you’re singing along to the song as you strut and swing your hips. The smile on Sam’s face is gone and now he’s the proverbial deer in the headlights.

You let your hands roam over your body and up into your hair to make it a sexy mess. You’re now completely blind to the reality that you’re stark naked. “ _All my girls get down on the floor/ Back to back drop it down real low,_ ” and you do, you’re rolling your body and bending your knees and hips, letting yourself get low. “ _I’m such a lady but I’m dancing like a ho / 'cause you know I don’t give a fuck so here we go!_ ” Your back is to Sam now. You don’t know that he’s no longer laying on the bed but sitting on the edge. You burst into the chorus, “ _How come every time you come around / My London London Bridge want to go down / Like London London Lond_ –unff!” Sam’s arms snake around your waist in a matter of seconds and he’s spinning you around to toss you back on the bed.

He’s pinning your body down into the bed, his hips settling between your legs. His hands frame your face, smoothing out your hair as he stares down at your surprised face. He’s not smiling. His gaze is intense, heavy and boring into you with those hazel eyes and blown pupils. his breathing is shaky and his jaw is twitching.

“That was a bad idea,” he says through clenched teeth like he’s just barely keeping it together. Is he mad?

“Was I _that_ bad? You didn’t exactly pick the best song,” there’s slight edge of fear and shame in your voice. You wish you could look away from him but his face is so close to yours that there’s nowhere else to look but at his face or into his eyes; all of which are seething and distracting.

“It was…” Sam’s eyes dart over your face and linger on your lips which are pursed in concern, “really fucking hot,” he growls. Your eyes go wide with surprise as his hand starts to slide down the side of your body, his fingers grazing the side of your breast.

“Liar,” you say, trying to save face, “don’t be so dramatic.” Sam’s other hand grips your chin and pushes it up, exposing your throat. Your inner tween who loved reading about vampires before you knew they existed would think that was super sexy.

You still do because Sam is the king of neck kisses.

He’s mouthing at you, leaving a slick trail of kisses from your jaw to your collarbone. He’s brushing your hair out of his way and then you’re getting goosebumps as his teeth graze your skin. He’s feral, groaning deep in his throat as he nips at your collarbone, throat and jaw. He nibbles your lip for only a second before he returns to your neck and his biting becomes a little harder.

The churning heat at your center is burning hot but flares up at the idea that Sam might leave a mark on you. It causes you to involuntarily arch up into Sam’s body and release a small moan. Sam growls, his fingers at your hip digging in to keep you in place. He does, in fact, bite you at the curve where your neck turns into a shoulder.

“You’re mine.” His mouth crushes yours as he grinds his hips into you, his hard cock rubbing against your pelvic bone. It’s almost painful how hard he is. You hook your leg over his hip and Sam takes full advantage to grab your ass. Your hands reach for his ass and pull at that goddamn towel he’s _still_ wearing. He chuckles, feeling you grasp at the fabric, trying to get it off of him. He distracts you by claiming your mouth with his. His tongue is so distracting until he pulls back. “The dancing…” he pants, “it was a bad idea because now…” his fingers slide along your hip until he gives himself some room between your two bodies. One of his fingers grazes your lips and you gasp. “I want to make you come so hard that you scream,” his hazel eyes are so serious and full of lust that you imagine that maybe this is what Sam without a soul might’ve looked like, “but I can’t do that with Dean here at the bunker.” Soulless Sam wouldn’t have cared, you think begrudgingly but not at all serious. Still, you decide to tease Sam by shrugging.

“I mean, you could try,” you challenge him. Sam gives you a dumbfounded and insulted look before smirking at you because he knows you’re teasing him. He knows that you’re turned on, that he’s the one who turned you on. His hand is right there, hovering over your sex; he can feet the heat coming from your core. Calling your bluff, one of his fingers slides against your slick folds and briefly flicks at your clit. You instantly react with a sharp intake of breath and flinching at the sudden pleasure.

“Mmmhm, that’s what I thought,” Sam says, pressing a hard kiss to your lips. You defiantly nip at his lip. Sam chuckles and starts working his way down your body kissing your neck and that bite mark and then your breasts. He kneads one of them while he sucks on the other, his teeth grazing your nipple. Sam Winchester and those brilliant white teeth would be your undoing.

He doesn’t spend nearly enough time on each breast before he kisses his way down your stomach. You’re watching him, your fingers buried in his long hair. You can’t help the self-conscious squinting you do with Sam being around that part of your body. He looks up at you with those hazel eyes and continues to kiss and nip at you, going lower.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N.” Sam’s head is now right between your legs. His arms move to get under your legs and he lifts them until they’re bending and you’re left vulnerable to his stare. His eyes lock with yours for one second as he kneads the outside of your thighs. “And you’re all mine.”

And then his mouth is on you.

He starts by licking a line up your slit. The second time he does it, you feel the tip of his tongue catch at your entrance. Your fingers tighten in his hair. Sam’s tongue circles around your clit. He makes eye contact with you while he does it. He slides a finger inside you and crooks it just right. You’re hips buck off the bed but Sam quickly lays his left hand flat on your stomach and easily manages to pin you down. You can’t stop your mouth from hanging open.

“Ohh, god,” you whimper, your head falling back onto the bed. You can already feel the coil inside of you tightening, getting ready to spring. Your legs are starting to quiver uncontrollably and your hands are buried in the sheets, your knuckles turning white. “Oh my goddd, Sam,” you keen softly, your hips are still trying to move and Sam’s hand has to work hard to keep them down. It’s making the tanned muscles in his arms flex and that’s just another glorious sight to behold.

“Nnnm fuck, Y/n, you taste so good,” Sam moans, sliding his finger out of you at the same time. His tongue flicks at your clit a couple more times before he sucks on it. He slides two fingers in and the moan that comes out of your throat is obscene. Sam’s hand isn’t holding you down now so you’re hips are bouncing up and down as your climax builds and is ready to blow.

Before it does, Sam quickly pulls his fingers out and then his tongue probing inside you. His thumb comes up to rub at your clit almost too hard and his other hand reaches for your breasts and starts massaging one of them and tweaking your nipple; those long arms making all of this possible. It’s all just the right combination of pleasure and pain.

You’re orgasm hits you so hard that you’re definitely positive that you’re being too loud. Your whole body is rocked to the core as white lightning erupts behind your closed eyes. Sam’s mouth stays on you, his tongue lapping at you and drawing out your orgasm as you roll your hips.

“Sam,” you whine, your eyes still shut tight, the explosion within you making your whole body twitch. “Please…I need you,” you reach for his head and grab his hair, gently pulling him away from your slick entrance. His lips are swollen, pink, and glistening with your juices. His tongue darts out to lick his lips. “I need you,” you pant, “to take off that _damn_ towel and fuck me.”

Sam rolls onto his back and laughs. You’re scowling because your orgasm has barely abated your need and desire for Sam. You see that Sam has tented the towel and that’s just tempting you more. So you do your best to pull on Sam so that he’s in the center of the bed and then you tear at the towel, finally getting it off him and freeing his hard cock. Sam’s laughter stops the moment you touch him.

You set yourself up to straddle him and slowly lower yourself onto him. Sam bolts up into a sort of seated position and wraps his strong arms around you, helping to stabilize you and ease you down onto him. He’s so big and your orgasm has made you tighter.

“Fuck,” Sam groans, burying his face in your throat as one of his hands runs through your hair, caressing you. “You’re so tight, baby.”

Your eyes flutter closed with the pleasure and feeling of Sam stretching you and filling you. He’d been inside you for the first time not even three hours ago but the sense of belonging, the feeling like you’re made for Sam, is overwhelming and perfect. Your arms encircle Sam’s head. You’re holding him to you, pressing him to your heart.

And Sam seems to love the position he’s in. He kisses your chest, your heart and continues to nip at you. Once you’ve adjusted to his size, you’re the one that starts moving and it startles him. He groans, his hold on your body tightens and then Sam is the one taking the reigns.

With his hands firmly on your hips, he guides you up and down. But soon it’s not enough for either of you. He rolls you over onto your back and starts to thrust in and out of you, deliciously slow. You can feel every inch of him going in and out and even though he’s been biting you this whole time, he’s gentle now. Sam is kissing you deeply, releasing his moans into your mouth; you reciprocate in kind, moving your hips to meet his thrusts.

Somewhere in the background, you’re aware that your ipod is still playing. Does Sam realize that? You recognize the song– “Feel It” by Jacquees from the Magic Mike XXL soundtrack–and it only helps your rhythm and turn you on more. Sam starts to pick up on the way you’re moving. His nose is scrunched up and he’s baring his teeth, hissing out his breaths with each thrust. He only stops making eye contact with you when he squints his eyes shut as sweat burns his eyes. You run your fingers through his hair, sweeping it off of his brow.

“ _I’m gon’ make you feet it/ Tell me why you wanna be bad, baby._ ” The song sings and Sam pounds into you perfectly in sync with the low bass of the music. You’d never have guessed Sam had rhythm until today. Perhaps you’re not the only secret dancer residing here in the bunker.

Your next orgasm is a sweet and simmering one that only draws out both of your pleasure. Sam is learning your body just like you’re learning his. He’s figuring out that both of your bodies respond best to certain angles and you come harder and react more when he rubs your clit. So Sam gets up on his knees and lifts your hips, his thumb rubbing your clit.

“ _Giving you the best you ever had babe / Make me feel like you ain’t ever had it / Stretching you out like you are elastic._ ”

Sam is still keeping time with the music but you know the moment the lyrics register with him because he stops and starts laughing. He curls over your body, his forehead resting between your breasts.

“What is this song? God and why is it turning me on?” he says, shaking his head and kissing your breasts. “Your taste in music is so weird.” You gently tap him on the shoulder like you’re reprimanding him.

“Come on, Sammy, just ignore it. Keep going.” You tangle your fingers in his hair to make him lift his face to look at you, biting your lip. “Make me come, baby. Come for me.”

That ignites a fire in Sam. He lifts his body off of your, slides out of you and then flips you over. You’re shocked by the sharp but pleasurable sting of Sam slapping your ass.

“Get up on your hands and knees,” he commands. You do as you’re told and then Sam is sliding into you from behind. They way you both gasp, sigh, and moan, you acknowledge how much tighter your feel at this angle. Sam’s hands grip your hips tightly. He slams into you and the pleasure is reminiscent of your time in the shower.

Sam spanks you again and fuck, why does that turn you on? One of his hands moves up your back to your shoulder and holds on, using your shoulder as leverage to pull you back onto his cock harder and deeper. It’s making you gasp with every breath you take. You’d been taking all of Sam’s length since you started having sex this morning but now it’s like he’s going deeper than he ever has before.

He’s hitting your g-spot and it makes it harder and harder for you to keep yourself up on your hands and knees with a straight back. More than once Sam is the one who holds you up. But then he releases your shoulder.

Sam reaches around your waist and starts rubbing your clit; the feeling is sensational since you’re so wet. Sam is folded over you now, his sweaty chest sticking to your back. He’s raining kisses all over you.

“Fuck, Y/N. Come for me. Come for me again. I love the feeling of you coming on my cock.” He ends that statement with a particularly deep thrust. And it’s just enough to send you over the edge once more.

Your whole body convulses, your back arching in and out like a bucking bronco. Your arms can’t hold you up anymore but you use the force of your climax and thrust yourself back onto Sam’s length. Meeting his every thrust until his become staggered and Sam climaxes with you and your never-ending orgasm.

You collapse onto your stomach with Sam still inside you after emptying his seed. He catches himself from putting his entire weight on you and rolls you both over onto your sides. He’s spooning you and kissing the top of your head.

After the two of you have caught your breath and Sam has reached over to turn off your ‘godforsaken ipod’ as he puts it, you’re nestled into the crook of his arm once more. You rest your head on his chest and let his heartbeat lull you into a happy and content slumber.

“Y/N?” Sam doesn’t let you drift off just yet.

“Hmm?” you lazily respond. Sam is stroking your head and your back and you just feel like you can’t be bothered to truly speak. How does Sam have the energy? Then again…he’s come only twice while you’ve climaxed more than five times since this morning.

“You still want to do this right? Be with me?” There’s a hint of insecurity to his voice that has you wide awake in seconds. You lift your head to look him in the eyes.

You choke back the urge to just profess your enduring love for him right there on the spot. If he’s willing to overlook your physical insecurities and still express his desire to be with you, you’d be crazy to say no. Because honestly, you’ve wanted this for so long and you can’t imagine why you wouldn’t seize this opportunity to finally be with Sam.

The only drawback to the situation is that you have to keep it a secret from Dean. And how long can you pull that off? Yeah sure, Sam has kept some big secrets from Dean in the past but you…he could always stone cold read you at any moment. Plus, the man knows sex. You’re convinced that somehow he’ll know the next time he sees you.

“Yes, Sam. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want this. I want you.” _Forever._

 

* * *

 

You and Sam were asleep for maybe an hour or so. It was surprising that Dean hadn’t sought out either of you but a glance at Sam’s cell phone told you that Dean had texted Sam while you were making love. He’d said that he was going on a supply run and would be back soon. He’d also added that Sam should be using headphones.

What did that mean?

You sneak out of Sam’s room before Dean is back. You even use up some of the restored hot water to rinse off the smell of sex. Close to dinner time, you enter the library with your study tools (the things you like to use while researching) in your arms. Sam is sitting at table across from Dean, ignoring Dean’s grumbling about the shower.

You sit next to Dean, reassuring him that you’re well rested now. Sam barely looks at you and you try to remain aloof as well. Your ipod is on the table and Sam keeps glancing at it like it’s a decepticon, ready to rat you and Sam out to Dean. At one point you’re bold enough to switch out Dean’s mp3 player for your own on the library stereo.

It’s Dean’s night to cook dinner–hence his supply run earlier in the day. When he leaves the library, you and Sam instantly lock eyes. You feel his foot nudge yours and you giggle. Are you really playing footsie with Sam Winchester right now?

You get up out of your chair and walk around the table. Sam scoots his chair back and makes room for you as you straddle his lap. You run your fingers through his long soft brown hair and place a tender kiss on his lips. You’re both smiling when you pull away.

Your ipod is on shuffle. You don’t expect what happens next. “ _I’m gon’ make you feet it/ Tell me why you wanna be bad, baby._ ” Sam frowns and you laugh.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” he mumbles. You kiss his nose as you start to move your body to the music, teasing him. “Fuck, this song is getting me hard.”

“You sure it’s just the song?” you ask, feigning fake modesty. Sam’s hands are on your hips and he pushes you down and against his lap so you can feel his growing hardness in his jeans. You bit your lower lip, the temptation to kiss your love is too strong. You start to lean into the kiss.

“Y/N! What is this crap?” Dean calls out as he walks into the library with three plates of food in his hands. Sam quickly lifts you off of his lap and scoots back into the table. You lean on the edge of the table to pretend like you’re looking over Sam’s shoulder at the book in front of him.

“Sorry,” you say, using the remote on the table to turn off your ipod. Dean starts clearing space on the table and setting down his plate and your plate.

“Oh hey, Sammy,” Dean begins. Sam looks up innocently. “Next time you decide to watch porn in the middle of the day, use headphones.” Dean gives Sam this disappointed look like Sam should’ve known better. Your eyes go wide with surprise which is just fine because Dean uses it in favor of his argument. “Y/N doesn’t need to hear what turns you on.” Dean says this just as he leans next to Sam to set down his plate.

Dean’s nose crinkles. He sniffs Sam’s hair. “Dude, did you use Y/N’s shampoo? Your hair smells like peaches.” That surprises Sam, who looks to you for help. You’re still next to him. After a moment’s pause, Sam just shrugs and looks up at Dean while he rests his hand on your thigh. You cover Sam’s hand with your own. Dean looks even more confused until the two of you lace your fingers together. A flash of realization comes across Dean’s face. “Oh…oh, wait!” Now he’s shocked and maybe a little angry. “Wait a second,” he points a finger from you to Sam and back again. “It was both of you! You both used up all of the hot water! Ew, god, ugh.” Dean picks up his dinner while he dramatically scowls at you. “So you two are all lovey-dovey now? And the noise I thought was porn was…oh god…I’m going to eat my dinner in my room.”

For all of his complaining and theatrics, when Dean leaves the library, he pats Sam on the back in a way you can only describe as congratulatory.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! xoxo
> 
> There will be a Part 3...maybe a Part 4


End file.
